You Me We Us
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: I’m going to miss this. Quinn. Me. We. Us. A late Quogan Day oneshot.


It was always a nagging little feeling in the back of my head. It came out of hiding every so often, taunting me ceaselessly. The feeling was the realization that I might like the quirky, insanely smart Quinn Pensky. Sometimes it would be a weird dream, or just a creepy mental image.

Sometimes I would look at her, and found myself saying: she's actually kind of beautiful in an unconventional way. The way her long, wavy hair sometimes feel in front of her face, almost like a curtain; her pink, rosy lips curled up into a smile; her brown eyes, hidden behind her glasses, always wearing a teasing expression.

The funny thing is, never a million years did I ever think I'd tell her exactly this. Never in a billion years did I think she would become my girlfriend.

She was in the car beside me, as we were driving up to my dad's house in Santa Barbara for spring break. Little did Quinn know, I had a surprise in mind.

Soon enough, she caught on, "We're not going to Santa Barbara! Where _are _we going, Logan?"

I didn't reply. Instead I gave her my infamous mischievous grin.

She didn't reply back. She just fixated her eyes on me.

After a few minutes I asked, "What is it?"

She sighed, "Nothing," and she turned her eyes toward the road.

I park down the street, away from the big surprise. I open the door for her (because I'm a gentleman like that…well, when I want to be, anyway) and I wrap my hands around her eyes (Quinn decided to wear contacts today), and I lead her down the hill toward the big surprise.

"Seriously! Where are we going?" she asks, and then giggles.

Soon, I feel the soft sand beneath my feet, I intake the fresh, salty air, and take my hands off my girlfriend's eyes. We're here.

I first see a perplexed look on her face, then, the corners of her mouth upturn into a smile and she's giggling, "This is…" she trails off.

"The beach we all got stranded at in 8th grade? Yeah, I know," I said.

Moments later, she's running her delicate through my neatly fluffed hair (all thanks to Juanita) and I have my hands on her slender hips. I'm inhaling the smell of apples and the ocean breeze. Then, we're falling, falling together on the soft sand, still intertwined, her wavy locks brushing tenderly against my cheeks, and she lets out a moan. Soon after, my lips snake down to her neck, planting kisses.

At last, we come up for air.

"Why did you do this?" she gestures around to the quiet, deserted beach around us.

"I come up here sometimes…just to look back. This was…kind of the first time I really got to interact with you. I always knew you as the science geek," she frowned at this as I continued, "but this was the first time I really got to know you…I don't know."

She gave me that look. The one that clearly read that she could see right through me. Sometimes I loved it…that someone could actually understand me for once, and in other instances, I absolutely hated it.

This time I ended up hating it. That meant I had to tell her, "Well…it's kind of hard to explain. I never had a crush on you until Mark broke up with you, per se, but..." she nodded her head, encouraging me to press on, "there's always been something about you that I always admired. Maybe it was your determination, maybe it was the fact that you were a scientific genius...I honestly have no clue. But there's always been something about you that struck a chord with me."

She beamed at me, "You're serious?"

I nodded, and she wrapped her arms around me, "That's why you're the best boyfriend ever," she whispered into my ear.

She broke away, "Since we're confessing…maybe I helped you with your free-throws just because I just wanted to get to know you. You turned out to be quite amusing."

I feel myself smirk at this, "It took you three years to figure that out?"

She ignores my comment, and kisses me tenderly on the lips, "Thanks for bringing me here. This was one of my first memories here at PCA, and you bringing me here…will be one of my last," she looks like she's about to cry at this.

I hold her tightly while she says to me, "No matter what happens next year…you'll still love me, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She giggles the insanely endearing way that only Quinn could, and says, "Good. Now hopefully I won't have to worry about you hooking up with any Berkley girls behind my back."

I throw sand at her for that. Most girls would be disgusted at this. She just brushed it off, and throws some at me. Soon, we're at a sand war. We walk down near the shoreline where all the watery, muddy sand clings to our skin, and soon it's more of a mud war than a sand war.

I'm going to miss this. Quinn. Me. We. Us.

* * *

**With that, happy belated Quogan Day!!**

**I'm pretty bad at writing Quogan fluff but I hope it will make a few Quogan fans out there happy :)**

**With that, review my darlings! And please, give me something more than just "nice" or "good job". It just doesn't satisfy. Show me that you actually connected with the story.**

** Sorry about that little rant! Good night!  
**


End file.
